The Universe
by WHISPERINGWAVES
Summary: SU one-shots. I take requests! Can be almost anything you like.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Peridot held herself tightly in the corner of the 'bathroom', the dull light emitted from the stars striking her face, reflecting off of her gem. The room was eerie during the night, barely illuminated by the white orb hanging lazily in the sky. Peridot glanced through the substance covering the hole in the room, gazing up at the stars scattered throughout the darkened sky. She breathed a small, lonely sigh.

Homeworld had left prominent images into her mind, though somewhat dull now. Her screen had usually supplied her with images of the place she was raised, but now it's gone. Peridot barely remembered the outside of her home planet, for she spent so much time locked away inside, studying reports on the Cluster and other gem fusion experiments. Looking back, these were her happy days, before she was forced to go to Earth.

Earth wasn't that bad, but it didn't matter, especially with the threat of the Cluster hatching soon.

'No... Don't think about that.'

Peridot held her head gingerly in her hands, hot tears welling in her eyes. She raised her hand and held it out, examining it. The lines on her palm seemed short and sloppy, like someone made her in a rush. This was probably true, she thought bitterly. If someone had left her in the ground a little longer,she probably wouldn't need her Limb Enhancers. She clenched her fist, feeling the ridges along her hands.

Removing her visor and casting it to the floor, she wiped the tears from her eyes, which had begun to fall, and soon she couldn't stop them from coming. Stifling a sob so she wouldn't wake Steven from 'sleep', she clenched her teeth. Peridot instead began to study the tile floor of the bathroom, looking at the small imperfections. A small scratch here, and suspicious stain there.

Yet as Peridot studied them, her mind began to race to the thoughts she didn't want to think. More tears fell, dripping on the the marble tiles. Homeworld is so far away, and Peridot doubted she could get back at this point. The Crystal Clods were a menace to her, trying to kill her and trap them in their bubble dungeon on multiple occasions. Then there was Steven.

He was... Something. He trusted her. Cared for her. Hell, he even liked her! Peridot slowly rose from the floor, her legs unstable. She raised her foot, and took a few small steps to the direction of the door. Peridot stumbled, but managed to make it. Grasping to handle, she gently slid the door open, careful not to make any noises.

Peridot hesitantly stepped into the bleak hallway, spying Steven's sleeping form slowly rising and falling from around corner. She gave a small smile, and walked closer. Something about the hybrid made Peridot feel joy inside. Peridot could now make out some of Steven's features; his black, messy hair, his chubby hand curled around the weathered blanket.

Smiling, Peridot returned slowly to the domain of the bathroom, and stepped in. She closed the door with a small thunk. Her nest in the corner, made of ripped shower curtains and old towels falling apart at the seams, was still warm when she curled inside. Thinking of Steven, she shut her eyes gently and went to sleep in a few minutes. She had no more thoughts about the Cluster that night. Only of Earth.


	2. You Have Me

You Have Me.

Genre: Love, Friendship

Main Characters: Pearl, Amethyst

Special thanks to billy the great now 16 for suggesting!

Pearl watched as the others walked back to the temple, staying behind. Garnet held Peridot on a leash, who was protesting to the treatment, still nursing her bruise where Pearl had punched her. Pearl suppressed a small smirk.

Amethyst turned and noticed Pearl lagging behind. She called back to Pearl, a small grin on her face.

"You coming?"

"Yes... I suppose... Just one second."

Pearl turned to the barn, and heard a thundering call from Amethyst.

"I'll come with!"

Amethyst trotted to Pearl, and they both entered the musty barn. Metal scraps were littered around the floor, twisted and broken. Sighing, Pearl gently picked one up, turning it in her slender hands. The metal scrap had a strange dent, and was covered in rust. Amethyst watched with concern painted across her face.

"What's wrong P?"

Pearl gave a small, frightened jump, realizing that Amethyst was still next to her. She dropped the scrap and gently replied,

"I guess Peridot just got under my skin."

Amethyst gently took her hand, and grasped it tightly.

"Look, I don't know what all this being 'common' thing means, but I know for a fact that your not common. You're special Pearl, don't ever forget that. I mean, you totally kicked Peridot's ass out there. Don't let her get to you." Amethyst looked Pearl in the eyes and gave a small, hesitant smile. Tears formed at the corners of Pearl's eyes, and she dropped Amethyst's hand and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Amethyst."

Amethyst stood in shock, but accepted the hug gratefully. After a short period of time, she spoke.

"You're welcome Pearl."

The two held each other for a while, and the sun had begun to set outside. The sky glowed a beautiful purple, the yellows blurred in perfectly. Everything in its wake glowed beautifully, including Amethyst and Pearl. They finally broke apart, both giving small grins.

"So... About that wrestling thing?"

Pearl let out an amused sigh, and began to walk back to the temple. Amethyst called after her, and Pearl was grinning the whole way back.


	3. Blank Room

Blank Room

Genre- Angsty, sad

Main Characters- Crystal Gems

I got this particular idea from a webcomic, sorry I don't know the author's name!

Thanks to TheSpecialUsername for suggesting!

Steven sat at the table, accompanied by the gems, deep in thought. His hands were clasped around each other, and he bounced nervously in his wicker seat. His honey brown eyes flickered around the table, and across each of the Crystal Gem's faces in a quick second. Amethyst was to consumed eating a sub to notice, but Garnet and Pearl had definitely noticed Steven's strange expression and actions. Pearl glanced sideways at Garnet, her confusion written as clear as day. Garnet pursed her lips, and broke the uneasy silence.

"Steven, is there something you wanted to tell us?" Garnet leaned forward to reassure Steven by gently touching his hand, but the hybrid jerked his hand back as if he had touched acid. Steven looked mortified, and put his hands in his lap, staring at the pale, pink-tinted floor. Steven became still, and slowly looked up. Pearl was looking at him with disbelief, to flabbergasted [You heard me correctly] to say a word. Her mouth gaped slightly in surprise. Garnet's mouth had become tight, and she sat like stone. Amethyst had abandoned her sub and looked at the whole group in surprise.

"It's just..." Steven trailed off, the words hanging in the air.

"What is it, Ste-man?"

"You can tell us anything, Steven."

"Steven."

The half-gem shoot upward, the wicker chair he was previously sitting in discarded on the floor. Hot tears had formed at the corners of his eyes, and his body shook like he was in an earthquake. "Do you miss Rose!? Would you rather have her than me!?" Steven screamed at them, the words echoing until they were lost in the depths of the room. The Crystal Gems sat frozen at Steven's words, their mouths gaping like fish out of water. None of them responded to Steven's outburst of sadness and rage.

"WELL? ANSWER ME!"

Still, none of the gems responded. They sat as still as statues, not saying a word. A pink light began to flush the room, bathing the gems in the gentle color. Steven's tears flowed down his cheeks as he struggled to walk to the alien gems. He raised an apprehensive hand, and brought it straight to Garnet's face.

A gust of hot air consumed Steven, and the fake gems disappeared into the pink clouds the enveloped Rose's room. The conversation was never with the real gems, only Steven's versions. Steven walked away, his head low and his tears dripping on the ground. The conversation was over.


End file.
